


Gratwanderung

by Storytellermary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang, M/M, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Underage Sex, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytellermary/pseuds/Storytellermary
Summary: 1912. Albus Dumbledore beginnt seine neue Stelle als Professor im Durmstrang Institut. Gellert Grindelwald ist Schüler und will eben jenes Institut so schnell wie möglich verlassen um  Artefakte aus einem alten Märchen zu finden. Unausweichlich treffen diese beiden Charaktere aufeinander und beginnen eine Gratwanderung zwischen Moral und Verderben, vor der Kulisse der Trennung zwischen Reinblütern und Schlamm-/ Halbblütern
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

\- Albus -

Er war nervös. Das musste er zugeben.  
Seit 10 Minuten rollte Albus den Federkiel über den mit Kerben übersäten Schreibtisch und immer wieder flog sein Blick zu der schweren Standuhr in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenzimmers.  
Noch 6 Minuten. Vielleicht weniger.  
Er atmete tief durch und fragte sich dabei nicht zum ersten Mal ob es eine gut Idee gewesen war das Angebot von Armando Dippet abzulehnen. Einerseits hatte er nahezu jeden Tag, den er in Hogwarts unterrichten durfte, geliebt, andererseits hatte er in den letzten Monaten immer mehr gespürt das es Zeit für etwas Neues war.  
Stunde um Stunde hatte er mit Armando, der ihn unbedingt halten wollte, diskutiert und am Ende sogar den Posten als stellvertretenden Schulleiter abgelehnt. Eine Position, die er sich durchaus gewünscht hatte aber er glaubte mit 32 noch nicht reif genug für diese Aufgabe zu sein. Hauslehrer ja, aber die Verantwortung für alle Hogwarts Schüler zu übernehmen klang doch zu schwer in seinen Ohren. Zumal er auf bittere Weise gelernt hatte, dass er mit einer so großen Verantwortung nicht umgehen konnte.  
Er konnte sich jedoch auch nicht vorstellen den Rest seines Lebens Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten.  
Unwillkürlich hörte er die bissige Stimme seines jüngeren Bruders in seinem Kopf. „Über so eine niedrige Position bist du doch zu erhaben, oder?“  
Nein. Und ja.  
Albus wusste das er anderen Zauberern und Hexen weit voraus war; als er noch Schüler war hatte er sämtliche Preise und Auszeichnungen gewonnen – es gab niemanden der auch nur in seine Nähe kam -, da war die Laufbahn des Schulleiters oder Ministers nur logisch- doch irgendwas in ihm sträubte sich gegen diese Vorstellung und so hatte er sich beim letzten Kongress der magischen europäischen Schulen, die Worte des fremden Schulleiters sehr genau angehört.  
Und nun war er hier.  
Seit zwei Tagen.  
Er musste auch zugeben, dass der Abschied von Hogwarts mehr schmerzte als er erwartet hatte. Nicht nur seine Kollegen, auch die Schüler waren tief traurig und vergossen sogar Tränen als ihr Lieblingslehrer verkündete, das dies die letzte Stunde sein würde, die sie bei ihm genossen.  
Durmstrang war anders.  
Das hatte Albus gemerkt als er durch den dichten Nadelwald auf das Institut zugelaufen war. Wann immer er auch nur in die Nähe von Hogwarts gekommen war, wurde die Luft von den Stimmen der Schüler und dem bunten Treiben erfüllt. Vor den massiven Holztüren von Durmstrang war jedoch kein Ton zu hören. Lediglich der Singsang der Vögel um ihn herum und das ferne Rauschen des Meeres.  
Albus war verblüfft als es innerhalb der Schule kein bisschen lauter wurde und noch mehr verwunderte es ihn, als ihm die Professorin, die ihn begrüßte, erklärte das die Schüler sich gerade in der Pause befanden.  
Zwischen den Schulstunden hatte man in Hogwarts oft das eigene Wort nicht verstanden, doch in Durmstrang war es totenstill.  
Er hatte später am Nachmittag noch ein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter gehabt, Hunter Vulchanova, ein weiter Nachfahre der Gründerin des Instituts.  
Albus wusste noch nicht ob er Hunter mochte oder nicht. Der Mann hatte etwas zurückhaltend Freundliches an sich, doch seine matten Augen waren eiskalt und selbst das Lächeln, das er Albus bei seiner Ankunft geschenkt hatte, konnte keine Wärme hineinbringen.

Die Tür flog auf und die Schüler kamen ohne ein Wort, dafür aber mit festem Schritt in das Klassenzimmer. Ohne dass Albus etwas hätte sagen müssen, stellten sie sich eine zweier Reihe auf und traten nacheinander an sein Pult.  
Die Professorin hatte ihm gestern erklärt, dass die Stundenpläne der Schüler jede Woche variierten, je nach den Stärken und Schwächen des jeweiligen Schülers und er, als Professor, musste sich vor jeder Stunde den Plan zeigen lassen und die Anwesenheit des Schülers unterschreiben.  
Ein System das Albus noch befremdlich vorkam und dessen Sinn er zwar noch in Frage stellte, aber er wollte nicht schon an seinem ersten Tag unangenehm auffallen.  
Also nahm er das Stück Pergament entgegen, glich den Namen mit seiner Liste ab, unterschrieb und gab es dem Schüler zurück; immerhin konnte er sich bei der Gelegenheit gleich die Namen und die dazugehörigen Gesichter einprägen.  
Als sich immer mehr Schüler an ihre Plätze setzten und die Schlange vor ihm immer kürzer wurde, entstand ein Bild das Albus bereits am Morgen beim Frühstück negativ aufgestoßen war.  
Durmstrang unterteilte seine Schüler nicht nach Häusern und Eigenschaften der Schüler, wohl aber nach deren Blut.  
Die Reinblüter trugen eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd und eine königsblaue Weste drüber, wohingegen die Halbblüter nur schwarz trugen. Muggelgeborene gab es in Durmstrang nicht.  
Albus hielt absolut nichts von dieser Aufteilung und auch die öffentliche Zurschaustellung missfiel ihm, doch wie schon der Stundenplan, fiel auch dies nicht in seine Zuständigkeit. Er selbst musste einfach dafür sorgen dass die Halbblüter am Wochenende ihre Pläne bekommen würden. Die Reinblüter bekamen ihre Pläne wiederum von eben jener Professorin, die Albus gestern begrüßt hatte.

Als er den letzten Stundenplan abgezeichnet und die Schülerin – eine Reinblüterin – sich gesetzt hatte, fiel ihm auf das ein Name gefehlt hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn und entschied sich mit dem Unterrichtsbeginn noch einen Moment zu warten, wahrscheinlich hatte sich der Schuler einfach verspätet.  
Er nutzte die Zeit um sich vorzustellen und bewunderte einmal mehr die gebannte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse. Jedes Augenpaar war auf ihn gerichtet und die Schüler saßen kerzengrade auf ihren Stühlen. Keiner verdrehte die Augen, kritzelte bereits sein Buch voll oder wagte es sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen.  
„Zucht. Disziplin. Ordnung“, hatte Vulchanova ihm vorgebetet.  
Und selbst als Albus fragte welcher Schüler ihm sagen könnte, was sie bisher in dem Fach gelernt hatte, flogen alle Hände nach oben.  
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über offensive und defensive Zauber als Albus’ Blick erneut zu seiner Liste und dann zur Uhr wanderte.  
15 Minuten. Etwas viel für eine ungewollte Verspätung.  
„Nun meine Damen und Herren, ein Schüler fehlt bei Ihnen, oder?“  
Zu seiner Verwunderung sahen die Schüler sich kurz verblüfft in den eigenen Reihen um und er überlegte schon ob er vielleicht eine veraltete Liste bekommen hatte.  
„Wo ist... Gellert Grindelwald?“ Der Name fühlte sich seltsam auf seiner Zunge an und er war sich sicher ihn falsch ausgesprochen zu haben.  
Mehrere Schüler meldeten sich, doch Albus nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu. Es war ihm wichtig diese enggefasst Stimmung ein wenig zu lockern. Ein Mädchen in der zweiten Reihe begann unsicher zu sprechen.  
„Der ist nie hier“, sagte sie leise als fürchtete sie doch Ärger zu bekommen, nun da sie unaufgefordert sprach.  
„Wie meinen Sie das, Miss...“... Albus kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern „...Strobov?“  
„Er kommt nur selten zum Unterricht“, wiederholte sie und Albus runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich hatte es auch in Hogwarts Schüler gegeben, die es mit ihrem Stundenplan leichter nahmen als andere, doch bisher waren die Klassen von Albus immer vollzählig gewesen und es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass es in dem strengen Regime hier, eine solche Ausnahme gab.  
Aber egal wie sehr er darüber nachdachte, nun würde er keine Zeit haben sich über den fehlenden Schüler große Gedanken zu machen.  
„Er ist oft in der Bibliothek“, sagte das Mädchen noch und Albus nickte nur.

Nach dem Unterricht lief Albus lautlos durch die Gänge der Bibliothek. Auch hier sah er deutliche Unterschiede zu Hogwarts. Die Auswahl war um einiges größer, was größten Teils an der Anzahl an schwarzmagischer Lektüre liegen durfte. Und auch hier war der Zugang für die Schüler nur eingeschränkt möglich. Die Bibliothek war in 5 Abteilung unterteilt; in der ersten Abteilung hatten alle Schüler Zugang, hier waren die gängigsten Unterrichtsmaterialien und Schulbücher zu finden; in der zweiten Abteilung durften lediglich die Spitzenschüler und die der 7. Jahrgangsstufe, dort waren die Bücher zu finden, die in Hogwarts in der verbotenen Abteilung gestanden hatten. In der 3. und 4. Abteilung hatten nur die Lehrkräfte Zugang und in der 5. nur der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertretung.  
Albus durchquerte die menschenleeren ersten beiden Abteilungen und wollte seine Suche nach dem fehlenden Schüler schon woanders fortsetzten, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte.  
Ein Klackern in schneller Abfolge.  
Er ging langsam durch den viel zu engen Gang zur 3 Abteilung und folgte dem Geräusch. Ein blonder schlanker Junge saß umringt von Büchern im Schneidersitz auf einem Tisch und war in die Lektüre vertieft. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Federkiel, dessen Spitze er immer wieder auf den Tisch schnappen ließ und der so ein rhythmisches Klacken erzeugte.  
„Interessantes Buch?“, fragte Albus und der Junge zuckte zusammen und blickte auf.  
Albus blinzelte und wäre beinahe selbst zusammengezuckt als er die stechenden ungleichen Augen sah.  
„Wer sind Sie denn?“ wollte der Junge wissen und kaute dabei seelenruhig ein Apfelstück. Keine Spur von Reue oder Scham, dass er den Unterricht geschwänzte hatte.  
„Professor Dumbledore. Der Lehrer, in dessen Unterricht Sie hätten sitzen sollen um etwas zu lernen.“  
Der Junge sagte nichts, sondern schien eher verständnislos dass er in seinem Selbststudium gestört wurde.  
„Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Stundenplan“, verlangte Albus und streckte die Hand aus. Als der Schüler sich immer noch nicht regte, zog Albus eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete. Er war viel zu erfahren um sich von einem 16 Jährigen provozieren zu lassen.  
Gellert Grindelwald rollte mit den Augen, schob das Apfelstück in seinem Mund von der einen Seite zur anderen und zog ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche. Nun bemerkte Albus auch die Uniform.  
Reinblüter.  
Natürlich.  
Er griff nach dem Plan und stutzte.  
„Sie waren heute in keiner Ihrer Unterrichtsstunden.“  
Der blonde Junge sah ihn an, kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen und atmete hörbar ein. „Nun, dieser klaren Feststellung kann ich nicht widersprechen.“  
Er sprang vom Tisch, räumte die Bücher zusammen, klemmte ein paar unter den Arm und warf die restlichen in seine Tasche. Er stellte sich vor Albus und sah ihn von oben bis unten an.  
„Sie sind der neue Lehrer. Aus Hogwarts“, sagte er langsam und griff schließlich nach seinen Sachen. „Ich denke nicht dass ich von Ihnen etwas lernen könnte.“ Er lächelte höflich und ging an Albus vorbei.  
Der wiederum stand stumm da, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ ein ungläubiges Lachen hören, doch als er sich umdrehte war Gellert Grindelwald bereits verschwunden.

Die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden verliefen nicht halb so aufregend, da offenbar alle übrigen Schüler in Durmstrang sich streng an den Regeln und Gesetzen der Schule entlang hangelten. Vermutlich gelang es Albus an seinem ersten Tag auch deswegen nur begrenzt den ein oder anderen aus der Reserve zu locken und weil er mit den Gedanken zwangläufig immer wieder zu dem vorlauten Jungen zurückkehrte, der ihn in der Bibliothek so einfach hatte stehen lassen.  
Er hatte sich vorgenommen etwas mehr über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch er wusste nicht genau wo er hätte anfangen können. Er konnte ja schlecht einen Schüler über Grindelwald ausfragen und so war er dankbar als es am Abend an seinem Büro klopfte und die Professorin vom Vortag vor seiner Tür stand.  
„Guten Abend, Albus. Ich dachte, ich hole Sie zum Essen ab.“ Der Akzent perlte leicht von ihren Lippen ab und klang angenehm freundlich in seinen Ohren. Überhaupt war diese Frau eine schöne Erscheinung, mit ihren dicken, langen schwarzen Haaren und ihren leuchtenden grünen Augen.  
„Danke...“ Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das er von allen Namen ausgerechnet ihren vergessen hatte.  
„Vinda. Vinda Rosier“, stellte sie sich erneut vor und nun nickte er. Rosier. Den Namen kannte er, auch wenn er ihn eigentlich mit einer sehr speziellen Zaubererfamilie in Verbindung brachte.  
„Wie war Ihr erster Tag?“, wollte sie auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal wissen.  
„Spannend“, sagte Albus wahrheitsgemäß. „Die Schüler hier sind wirklich sehr... folgsam.“  
„Etwas das sie von Hogwarts nicht gewohnt sind, nehme ich an.“  
„Genau“ Albus lächelte flüchtig und war froh dass sie ihn führte. Er selbst hätte wahrscheinlich Probleme gehabt, den Saal zu finden, so verwinkelt wie die dichten Gänge im Institut waren.  
„Aber ich habe da diesen einen Schüler –“ , begann er und wurde sofort unterbrochen.  
„Gellert Grindelwald.“ Vinda Rosier lächelte ihn wissend an und Albus bemerkte dass der Namen von ihren Lippen perfekt klang. Nicht weil sie es war, die ihn aussprach, sondern weil der Name einfach genau das war. Perfekt.  
„Diesen einen Schüler haben die meisten hier“, fügte sie hinzu und stieg eine enge Wendeltreppe hinab. „Ich nehme an er war nicht in Ihrem Unterricht.“  
„Nein. Und in keinem davor. Seine Mitschüler sagten, er mache das öfter.“  
Rosier nickte.  
„Er war heute Nachmittag in meiner Stunde, falls Sie das beruhig, Albus.“  
Tat es nicht, denn unweigerlich fragte er sich, was sie besser machte als er.  
„Ich war am führen Abend beim Schulleiter“, sagte Albus und sprang die letzten zwei Stufen hinab. „Ich habe mir seine Akte geholt. Die Akten der anderen Schüler sind hauchdünn, in den meisten steht so gut wie nichts drin. Aber die Akte von Mister Grindelwald-“  
„Nur die Bibel ist dicker“, bestätigte Vinda und öffnete nun die Tür zum Speisesaal. Der Großteil der Schüler war mit dem Abendessen bereits fertig und hielt sich entweder in den Schlafsälen, Freizeitträumen oder aber in einzelnen Unterrichtsstunden auf. Sehr schnell hatte Albus festgestellt dass manche Professoren durchaus am Abend und bis in die Nacht hinein unterrichteten. Auch daran musste und würde er sich noch gewöhnen.  
„Wie kommt es das er noch Schüler an dieser Schuler ist?“  
„Nun, er hat noch nichts getan was seinen Auswurf wirklich rechtfertigen würde.“  
„Sind Sie sicher?“ Albus war wirklich skeptisch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass auf den über tausend Seiten nur belanglose Zauberei stehen würde, nicht nachdem wie Grindelwald mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
„Er balanciert haarscharf an dieser Grenze. Er tut es mit beneidenswerter Bravur.“  
„Hmm...“ Albus setzte sich unzufrieden neben Vinda Rosier an den Lehrertisch. Er hörte sehr genau auf die Art, wie sie von dem Schüler sprach, den entgegen der meisten anderen, klang sie eher bewundernd.  
„Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, Albus. Die meisten Lehrer lassen Grindelwald einfach in Ruhe.“  
Diese Vorstellung ließ sich überhaupt nicht mit Albus’ Sicht auf seinen Beruf vereinbaren. Er wollte keinen Schüler, der sich so offensichtlich gegen die Regeln stemmte. Nicht weil er so jemanden nicht mochte, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Albus fand jene Schüler, die aus dem Rahmen fielen, schon immer interessanter als die, welche nur stumm folgten. Nein, er wollte keinen solchen Schüler weil er wusste dass er besser war als seine Kollegen.  
Und er wusste das Grindelwald unrecht hatte. Er konnte sehr wohl von ihm lernen.  
„Sie sagten er war in Ihrer Stunde. Wie kam es dazu?“  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.“  
Albus wusste wann ein Thema beendet war und offenbar war Rosiers Redebereitschaft nun an ihre Grenzen gestoßen. Er erwiderte ihr höfliches Lächeln und schwieg wieder. Doch in seinem Kopf arbeitete es gewaltig. Er wollte Grindelwald in seinen Unterricht holen. Am Ende war er ein Schüler, der seine Pflicht verletzte. Die anderen Professoren mögen still darüber hinwegsehen, doch Albus war so nicht. Dafür war er zu erfahren, zu gut... und viel zu neugierig.

  
Es war bereits in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde am nächsten Tag, etwa 10 Minuten nachdem die Stunde begangen hatte, als der Junge freiwillig zu ihm kam.  
Albus hatte die halbe Nacht überlegt wie er Grindelwald am Nachmittag in seinen Unterricht holen konnte als ihm eine Idee kam. Zugegeben, es war eigentlich nicht seine Art einem Schüler Steine in den Weg zu legen, doch Grindelwald genoss offensichtlich seine Narrenfreiheit in Durmstrang viel zu sehr und so entschied sich Albus zu diesen doch radikalen Schritt, wie er sehr schnell feststellen musste.  
Mitten im Unterricht flog die Tür auf und Gellert Grindelwald kam hereingestürmt, ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung lief er auf Albus zu und schrie beinahe.  
„Haben Sie veranlasst, dass mir der Zugang zur 3. Abteilung in der Bibliothek verwehrt wird?“  
Albus sah ihn gelassen an, auch wenn dieser dramatische Auftritt ihn ein Stück beeindruckte. „Mr. Grindelwald, dass hier ist nicht Ihr Jahrgang. Aber wenn Sie doch noch etwas über Irrwichte lernen wollen, können Sie gerne Platz nehmen oder Sie warten vor der Tür.“  
„Wie konnten Sie das tun?“ wollte der Schüler wissen und Albus konnte regelrecht spüren wie unglaublich wütend er war.  
„Noch einmal, entweder Sie setzen sich oder Sie warten draußen. Sie stören den Unterricht und es wäre schön wenn Sie Ihren jüngeren Mitschülern die Chance geben würden ebenfalls etwas zu lernen.“  
„Ich setze mich nicht, ich sagte bereits, dass Sie mir nichts beibringen können.“  
„Sie sind offenbar sehr überzeugt von sich“, erklärte Albus und lehnte sich an das Lehrerpult. Die Präsenz, die von dem Jungen ausging war wirklich beeindruckend und hätte manchen Kollegen vielleicht sogar geängstigt.  
„Ich bin brillant“, schoss der blonde Schüler zurück.  
„Nun, im Augenblick sehe ich keinen brillanten Schüler. Ich sehe ein bockiges Kind, welches keine Manieren hat und vorwiegend unangenehm auffällt.“  
„Und ich sehe einen Mann mit begrenzten Fähigkeiten und einem noch begrenzteren Horizont.“  
Die Stille, die darauffolgte, war schwer und schmeckte bitter.  
Albus verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und lächelte die übrigen Schüler sanft an. „Bitte verlassen sie das Klassenzimmer, wir machen morgen an der Stelle weiter.“  
Ziemlich eilig packten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen, auch wenn einige traurig zu sein schienen dass der Unterricht frühzeitig beendet wurde und andere dem Schlagabtausch sicher noch liebend gerne beigewohnt hätten.  
„Schließen Sie bitte die Tür hinter sich“, rief Albus der letzten Schülerin zu und wandte sich schließlich an Gellert Grindelwald.  
„Ich habe Ihnen die Genehmigung entzogen als Reaktion auf Ihr unentschuldigtes Fehlen in meinem Unterricht.“  
„Mach Sie es rückgängig“, forderte Grindelwald und verengte die Augen.  
„Nein“, sagte Albus schlicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sie... Sie...“ offenbar suchte der Junge nach Worten aber die Wut blockierte seine Sprache.  
„Mr. Grindelwald, ich habe das nicht getan um Sie zu ärgern. Wenn Sie mir erklären warum Sie nicht in meinem Unterricht waren, ändere ich meine Entscheidung vielleicht.“  
„Das geht Sie gar nichts an.“  
„Doch. Mindestens von Montag bis Freitag, in der Zeit von 6:00 bis 21:00 Uhr, muss ich aufpassen das Sie und all Ihre Mitschüler keinen Unsinn anstellen, also würde ich gerne wissen mit was Sie sich beschäftigen wenn sie schwänzen.“  
„Das würden Sie nicht verstehen.“  
„Lass wir es darauf ankommen“, erwiderte Albus ruhig „Haben Sie verstanden was Sie da gelesen haben?“  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte Grindelwald verblüfft. Offensichtlich hat bisher noch nie jemand seine Intelligenz in Frage gestellt.  
„Die Vorhersagung des Unvorhersehbaren.“ Eine sehr schwere Kost. Wieso interessieren Sie sich dafür? Ich habe in Ihrem Plan gesehen das Sie Wahrsagen nicht belegt haben.“  
„Haben Sie auch den Professor in diesem Fach gesehen?“  
Leider musste Albus zugeben dass der Hochmut diesem Jungen stand - auch wenn er unverschämt war.  
„Ja.“  
„Dann haben Sie sicher bemerkt dass seine Intelligenz der einer Klinkerfassade gleicht.“  
„Wenn Sie so brillant sind wie Sie denken, sollten Sie ein solches respektloses Verhalten unterlassen.“ Selbst wenn Grindelwald mit seiner Behauptung im Recht war, so konnte es Albus unter keinen Umständen dulden, dass ein Schüler so über seinen Kollegen sprach.  
„Ich will zurück in die 3. Abteilung.“  
„Und ich will dass Sie am Unterricht teilnehmen.“ Albus lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und löste die verschränkten Arme vor seiner Brust. Er wusste dass es offener wirkte. „Wie kommt es überhaupt das Sie dort hinein dürfen?“  
Doch Grindelwald antwortete nicht, stattdessen zerrte er seinen Stundenplan hervor, riss ihn dabei sogar fast auseinander und starrte grimmig darauf.  
„Heute Nachmittag geben Sie eine Stunde im duellieren“, murmelte er und blickte zornig auf. Wieder sagte Albus nichts, sondern blickte starr in die ungleichen Augen. Es wirkte einnehmen, dass konnte er nicht abstreiten.  
„Wenn ich komme...“, begann Grindelwald und stopfte den Plan zurück „Und Sie schlage... ersparen Sie mir dann für das restliche Schuljahr Ihren Unterricht und lassen mich zurück in die Abteilung?“  
„Einverstanden“, sagte Albus lächelnd. Er hatte zwar defensive Zauber mit den Schülern üben wollen, doch ein Teil von ihm war gespannt was tief in Grindelwald schlummerte und ob der Junge wirklich so gut war wie er behauptete. „Aber wenn ich gewinne, werden Sie den Rest des Schuljahres in den Unterricht kommen und nicht nur in meinen Fächern.“  
„Ihr Unterricht. Nur Ihr Unterricht.“  
Sie starrten sich einen Moment an, bis Albus schließlich nachgab und nickte.  
Grindelwald verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Klassenzimmer.


	2. Tiefer Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert und seine Visionen, immer ein Drama und hier besonders. Aber vielleicht ist es ja eine Idee wie die beiden einen Schritt aufeinander zugehen. Aber glaubt bitte nicht das Gellert in dem nächsten Kapitel seine Abneigung gegenüber Albus aufgegeben hat. Es geht erst los.

\- Gellert -

Am liebsten hätte er die Tür hinter sich zugeschmissen aber er wollte Dumbledore nicht noch mehr Munition geben. Die Wut kochte schrecklich heiß in seinem Kopf während er den schmalen Gang entlang lief. Er traf ein paar der Schüler, die wegen seines Auftritts vor wenigen Minuten das Klassenzimmer verlassen musste, doch sie wagten nicht ihn anzusprechen. Sein Ruf sprach sich immer schnell bei den neuen Schülern herum und so sprangen einige regelrecht aus dem Weg und senkten die Köpfe. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt in der Bibliothek und würde mehr über die Voraussagungen lesen, doch dank Dumbledores edler Lehrereinstellung musste er sich nun mit den Büchern vorlieb nehmen, die er unter seinem Bett versteckt hatte. Nur halfen die ihm nicht wirklich weiter. Seit Monaten hatte er sich durch die Bücher der 3. Abteilung gewälzt und nun da er endlich Hilfe fand, wurde sie ihm genommen.  
Er hatte bereits vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde, die er bei Dumbledore hätte haben sollen, eine Menge über den Professor gehört.  
Er hatte die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts unterrichtet, nachdem er selbst dort Schüler gewesen war und sei bei Kollegen und Schülern gleichermaßen beliebt gewesen sein. Doch das Beliebtheit noch lange keinen guten Lehrer ausmachte, hatte Gellert bereits in Durmstrang erlebt. Die einzige Ausnahme war Professor Rosier. Die junge Hexe war definitiv beliebt bei den Schülern – vor allem den männlichen – und sie war überaus begabt. Dies war einer der Gründe warum ihre Stunden zu den einzigen zählten die Gellert regelmäßig besuchte. Er mochte auch die Gespräche, die er danach mit ihr führen konnte, da er schnell gemerkt hatte das sie seine Ansicht über die Welt in den entscheidenden Punkten teilte. Er konnte zwar nichts von ihr lernen und er sah sie auch nicht auf seiner Augenhöhe aber sie stand deutlich über allen anderen Professoren in Durmstrang.  
Dumbledore hingegen war ihm schon jetzt ein Dorn im Auge. Wieder kochte die Wut über den fremden Professor in ihm hoch. Vielleicht war Gellert mit seinen Worten doch ein Stück zu weit gegangen, doch er hatte sie so gemeint. Kein Professor, der in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, war eine ernstzunehmende Lehrkraft für ihn. Gellert öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal und schlug diese nun doch hinter sich zu. Er kochte noch immer als er die Stiefel in die Ecke warf, sich aufs Bett setzte und die Beine anzog. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch er spürte wie das Gefühl durch seine Adern pulsierte und er betete beinahe dass ihn irgendein Mitschüler schief ansprechen würde, doch natürlich würde das nicht passieren. Dafür kannten sie ihn zu gut. Zornig warf er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Bis zum Unterricht mit Dumbledore würden noch ein paar Stunden vergehen. Stunden in denen er sich nun langweilen würde, anstatt seiner möglichen Erlösung ein Stück näher zu kommen.

  
Die Schüler drängelten sich regelrecht in Dumbledores Klassenzimmer und nun schien es sie auch nicht mehr zu stören das sie hin und wieder Gellert anrempelten. In den 6 Jahren, die er nun schon Schüler in dieser geistig trostlosen Schule war, hatte er ein ähnliches Verhalten nicht erlebt und so fragte er sich unweigerlich ob es einfach an dem Neuen war, das Dumbledore verkörperte oder ob der Professor vielleicht doch mehr konnte als Gellert zunächst glaubte.  
Gellert hob das Kinn und ging entschlossen nach vorn. Je eher Dumbledore mitbekam das er hier war, desto eher konnte er ihn besiegen und zurück in die Bibliothek gehen.  
Für einen Wimpernschlag trafen sich die Blicke der beiden und Gellert glaubte eine Art Déjà-vu zu haben. Das untrügliche Gefühl diesen Moment schon einmal erlebt zu haben, kroch so schnell in seinen Geist und biss sich fest, dass er die Luft einsog. Doch das konnte nicht sein.  
Weder gestern noch heute Morgen haben die beiden sich auf diese Weise angesehen und zwangsläufig glaubte Gellert das eben dieser Moment noch in der Zukunft lag.  
Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Das konnte ebenso wenig sein. Die Visionen die Gellert immer regelmäßiger heimsuchten waren zu flüchtig um etwas erfassen zu können.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mit Ihnen defensive Verteidigungszauber üben und das werden wir auch tun aber vorher möchte ich Ihnen diese an einem praktischen Beispiel demonstrieren. In den nächsten Stunden werden wir es so machen, dass wir zu Beginn ein kleines Schauduell veranstalten, Sie merken sich Ihre Fragen und Anregungen und anschließend sprechen und üben wir die Zauber, die Sie gesehen haben. Und in der Mitte des Schuljahres dürfen sie sich einen offensiven Verteidigungszauber aussuche, den sie erlenen möchten.“ Die Stimme von Dumbledore klang durchweg freundlich. Kein Ausrutscher in der Tonlage, kein Schnitzer in der Betonung. Kein Tadel, keine Drohung, wie Gellert es durchaus schon bei Professoren erlebt hatte und langsam konnte er sich denken warum seine Mitschüler so dringend in seinen Unterricht wollten: Er war nett. Eine totale Ausnahme in Durmstrang.  
„Mister Grindelwald.“  
Da war es wieder. Dumbledore sprach seinen Namen falsch aus. Er machte aus dem W ein V und stellte mit dem Buchstaben danach etwas Merkwürdiges an, doch seltsamer Weise störte es Gellert nicht. Es klang warm und er hatte seinen Namen noch nie auf diese Art gehört.  
Gellert trat nach vorn und merkte wie die Schüler zurückwichen und einen Kreis um sie bildeten.  
„Sind Sie bereit?“, fragte Dumbledore noch immer freundlich und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
„Sind Sie es denn, Professor?“  
Gellert holte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab hervor und schlenkerte ihn gelangweilt in der Hand.  
„Halten Sie sich nicht zurück“, hörte er Dumbledore noch sagen, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, flog der Zauber auf ihn zu.  
Gellert parierte ihn mühelos, auch wenn er leicht erstaunt über die Kraft dahinter war. Wenn er noch vor wenigen Minuten geglaubt hatte, dass es ein Kinderspiel wäre den Professor auf den Boden zu bringen, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Die beiden feuerten in wilder Abfolge starke Zauber gegeneinander. Gellerts Desinteresse wich einer leisen Euphorie darüber einen guten Kontrahenten gefunden zu haben, doch die Stimmung kippte in seinem Körper, als er feststellte das Dumbledore ihn mit seiner Salve an Flüchen mehr und mehr zusetzte.  
Die Wut schäumte durch seinen Verstand und er spürte wie seine Konzentration nachließ und unter der Emotion begraben wurde. Gellert wog den Cruciatus Fluch in seinem Kopf hin und her, während er merkte dass sein Verteidigungszauber langsam in sich zusammen fiel.  
Er schleuderte Expluso in Dumbledores Richtung, wobei es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig war ob er ihn meterweit schleudern und den Raum verwüsten würde. Der Zauber traf sein Ziel und brachte selbst die Decke zum beben. Er blinzelte für eine Sekunde und bemerkte am Rande dass seine Mitschüler mit offenen Mündern dem Duell beigewohnt hatten als er spürte dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Zu spät.  
Dumbledores Zauber traf ihn in die Flanke und warf ihn zu Boden. Gellert schlug heftig mit den Knien auf den Boden auf; er biss sich dabei auf die Zunge, während sein Zauberstab laut klappernd davonrollte.  
Er blinzelte ungläubig und drehte sich um. Er saß auf dem Fußboden und spürte den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Körper während er erschrocken und fassungslos zu Dumbledore aufblickte.  
„Gut gekämpft, Mister Grindelwald.“ Der Professor reichte ihm die Hand und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

\- Albus -

Albus’ Puls raste und sein Atem kam stoßweise über seine trockenen Lippen. Er versuchte es so gut es ging zu verbergen aber er konnte nicht leugnen das dies das beste Duell war, dass er sich je mit einem anderen Zauberer geliefert hatte.  
Ein Schüler.  
Gellert Grindelwald.  
Merlin, der Junge hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wie brillant er wirklich war. Albus erkannte den erschrockenen Ausdruck in dem jungen Gesicht und sah die toxische Mischung aus Wut und Scham in den ungleichen Augen als er zu ihm ging.  
„Gut gekämpft, Mister Grindelwald“, sagte Albus anerkennend und meinte es auch so. Er reichte seinem Schüler die Hand und glaubte einen Moment das er sie ausschlagen würde, doch dann griff Grindelwald nach seinen Fingern und da spürte Albus es zum ersten Mal.  
Etwas das er nicht beschreiben konnte, etwas Warmes und Aufregendes flatterte durch seine Brust. Als würde man vor einem unlösbaren Puzzle sitzen und hätte endlich das erste passende Teil gefunden.  
Er ließ Grindelwalds Hand los und wandte sich wieder an seine restlichen Schüler. Sofort wurde er mit Fragen überhäuft; hin und wieder mischte sich Lob und Anerkennung dazu, doch die Neugier überwog und so verbrachte Albus den Rest der Stunde eher mit dem beantworten als dem unterrichten einiger Zauber.  
Als das Leuten ertönte, ließen sich die Schüler deutlich mehr Zeit um den Raum zu verlassen, doch irgendwann konnten sie es nicht mehr hinauszögern und so war Albus endlich allein.  
Fast.  
„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?“ Grindelwald Stimme wälzte sich durch seinen Verstand und Albus wusste dass er den Abend damit verbringen würde dieses Duell für sich selbst auszuwerten.  
„Wie haben Sie mich besiegt?“  
Der junge Schüler stützte sich von der Wand ab und ging langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Ich bin wohl eine Spur geschickter als Sie.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ Grindelwald schüttelte den Kopf und Albus musste über so viel unverschämte Ehrlichkeit schmunzeln.  
„Sie wollen die Wahrheit?“ fragte Albus und steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche; der Zauberstab klemmte an seiner Seite. „Ihre Arroganz war der Schlüssel zu meinem Sieg. Sie können Ihre Gefühle nicht kontrollieren. Nichts destotrotz war es ein sehr guter, sehr reifer Kampf“, fügte Albus hinzu als er sah wie sich Grindelwalds Miene verfinsterte. „Sie waren wirklich gut, Mister Grindelwald.“  
„Gut ist nicht mein Anspruch.“ Grindelwald biss sich auf die Lippen und schien darüber nachzudenken.  
„Nun. Morgen 8.00 Uhr beginnt der Unterricht“, erklärte Albus in Erinnerung an ihre Abmachung, doch Grindelwald machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.  
„Unterrichten Sie mich“, forderte er schließlich und blickte Albus auf eine Weise an, wie er es noch nie getan hatte.  
„Morgen um 08.00 Uhr“, wiederholte Albus, doch sein Schüler schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Unterrichten Sie mich allein. Im Duellieren. Nur Sie und ich.“  
Albus legte den Kopf schräg und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
„Nein.“  
Sofort schlug die Stimmung um. Eine Zornesfalte bildete sich auf Grindelwalds Stirn und er blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Wieso nicht?“ Offenbar war er es nicht gewohnt nicht das zu bekommen was er wollte.  
„Mister Grindelwald, Sie haben hervorragend gekämpft und haben Magie benutzt die weit über das Können Ihrer Mitschüler hinausgeht. Ich denke das reicht für Ihre schulische Bildung hier. Alles weiter können Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss lernen.“  
„Nein.“ Grindelwald trat noch näher und überschritt damit eine Grenze. „Ich will dass Sie mich unterrichten. Jetzt. Ich will von Ihnen lernen.“  
„Nein.“  
„Warum nicht?“ fragte er diesmal lauter und kam tatsächlich noch einen Schritt näher.  
„Das habe ich Ihnen bereits erklärt. Morgen früh um 08.00 Uhr. In meinem Klassenzimmer.“  
Er sah wie Grindelwald schluckte und wollte sich die Worte lieber nicht vorstellen, die er ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte. Der Junge ließ seinen Augen über Albus’ Gesicht wandern und wieder blieb Albus’ Verstand in dem Gemisch hängen.  
Grindelwald trat zurück und setzte die kalte, desinteressierte Maske auf, die Albus schon kannte.  
„Sie sind der erste Lehrer von dem ich hätte lernen können aber Sie verweigern es mir. Ich hatte geglaubt Sie sind anders, aber es ist wie ich sagte... Ihre Horizont ist beschränkt.“  
Grindelwald wandte sich ab und Albus glaubte eine Spur Traurigkeit unter der ganzen Arroganz zu erkennen.

\- Gellert -

Als er am nächsten Tag im Unterricht von Professor Rosier saß, war Gellerts Zorn noch immer nicht verklungen. Nur seine Enttäuschung wog schwerer. Er sah auf die Uhr an der Wand und seufzte, in wenigen Minuten würde er sich zu der Stunde bei Dumbledore aufmachen müssen.  
Dumbledore.  
Er wog den Namen hin und her, kostete ihn auf seiner Zunge und versuchte zu erfassen was er mit ihm anstellte. Etwas schwang in dem Namen mit und rührte etwas in seiner Seele. Jedoch zu tief um es jetzt schon begreifen zu können. Dumbledore. Gellert überlegte wie der Professor mit Vornamen hieß, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Als seine Mitschüler bereits vor Wochen angefangen haben über den neuen Professor aus Hogwarts zu reden, hatte er starr weggehört und sich mit seinen Recherchen beschäftigt. Er hatte nicht geglaubt dass er sich für den Fremden interessieren würde, doch dann hatte er sich mit ihm duelliert und dieses Duell entzündete den Funken in Gellert... die leise Hoffnung nicht allein zu sein.  
Gellert zuckte zusammen als er seinen Namen hörte und wurde sogleich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah sich um, doch seine Mitschüler schrieben die Notizen ab, die Professor Rosier gerade an die Tafel zauberte.  
Gellerts sah auf seinen Papierbogen und spürte den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken, doch als er sich umdrehte war nichts zu sehen außer dem massiven Bücherregal. Er hörte das Sirren in der Luft und sah das Flackern vor seinen Augen als er die ganze Welt verfluchte.  
Die Stimme flüsterte heiser seinen Namen in sein Ohr und er spürte wie er seine Fingernägel in den Tisch grub. Er sah zur Tür und überlegte ob er es schaffen würde sie zu erreichen, doch als er sich nur ein Stück erhob, wusste er das es zu spät war. In einem kurzen Moment fragte er sich wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass er die Anzeichen übersehen hatte und wieder fluchte er über den fremden Mann, der so viel Platz in seinem Kopf einnahm, dass Gellert alle Vorsicht fahren ließ.  
Zu der freundlichen und sanften Stimme in seinem Kopf, mischten sich nun andere. Lautere. Fordernde. Und schließlich auch Schreie.  
Die Welt entrückte ihm so schnell das er vergaß zu atmen. Die Bilder verschwammen ineinander und es war unmöglich etwas zu erkennen; das Klassenzimmer verschwand. Die Angst fraß seinen Verstand und er spürte wie er sich immer mehr auflöste. Raum und Zeit gingen nahtlos ineinander über und Finsternis breitete sich auf der Tiefe seines Geistes aus. Das Klassenzimmer erschien wieder vor seinen Augen, doch es flackerte gefährlich; er sah Vinda Rosier auf sich zueilen und als nächstes hörte er einen markerschütternden Schrei. Er wollte ihm nachjagen, doch dann merkte er, dass der Schrei von ihm selbst kam.  
Als Letztes schmeckte er einen Namen auf seiner Zunge. Eine, den er noch nie gesprochen hatte aber von dem er wusste, dass er ihn von Ewigkeit zu Ewigkeit sagen würde.  
Albus.

\- Albus -

  
Albus hatte sehr lange darüber nachgedacht Grindelwalds Bitte nachzugehen. Er hatte die Optionen hin und her gewogen; zweifellos war Grindelwald ein sehr begabter Schüler und würde es sehr weit bringen wenn Albus sich intensiv mit seiner Bildung beschäftigte aber er wusste nicht ob er der Welt damit einen Gefallen tun würde.  
Grindelwald war mächtig und unstetig. Seine Emotionen waren in keiner Weise ausbalanciert und seine Stimmung schlug in einer Nanosekunde um. Aus Erfahrung wusste Albus, dass es unklug war solchen Menschen besonders viel Macht zukommen zu lassen. Aber Grindelwald war bisher nur ein Junge. Er könnte es lernen seinen Gemütszustand zu kontrollieren...  
Albus wusste noch immer nicht so richtig was er tun sollte aber einer Sache war er sich sicher, er wollte auf keinen Fall Grindelwald den Zugang zu weiteren theoretischen Wissen versperren. Und genau das würde er dem Jungen nach seinem Unterricht auch sagen.  
Doch als die Schüler am nächsten Morgen zügig sein Klassenzimmer füllten, runzelte er langsam die Stirn. Er warf wieder einen Blick zur Uhr. Kurz vor 8.  
Kein Gellert Grindelwald zu sehen.  
Auch nicht kurz nach 8.  
Albus seufzte. Er hielt den Jungen eigentlich nicht für jemanden, der sich nicht an Abmachungen hielt, dafür wirkte Grindelwald zu... stolz. Albus konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass der Schüler ihn nach ihrem doch besonderen Kampf erneut auf solch niedriger Ebene kränken wollte.  
„Wo ist Mister Grindelwald?“  
Die Arme schossen nach oben.  
„Im Krankenzimmer. Er ist kurz vor dem Schluss von Professor Rosiers Stunde aufgestanden und hat kreidebleich den Raum verlassen.“  
Albus runzelte die Stirn. Gestern hatte der Junge kerngesund gewirkt und so fragte er sich schnell ob ihm vielleicht die Nachwehen ihres Kampfes zugesetzt hatten.  
„Wie dem auch sei...“  
Albus konnte sich nur schwer auf seinen Unterricht konzentrieren. Die Vorstellung für den Krankenaufenthalt eines Schülers verantwortlich zu sein, nagte heftig an seinem Gewissen. Am liebsten hätte er die Stunde vorzeitig beendet, doch es gab keine rationale Erklärung dafür und er konnte den übrigen Schülern schlecht erklären, dass er sich zu große Sorgen um Grindelwald machte. Und so war es für Albus zum ersten Mal mehr Qual als Freude und er war froh als die Glocke ertönte und die Schüler eilig zu ihrer nächsten Stunde liefen. Er selbst eilte durch das rustikale Gebäude und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo der Krankensaal war, bis er unabsichtlich genau davor stand. Er klopfte leise an und öffnete die Tür als der Vinda Rosiers gedämpfte Stimme hörte.

Es war ein groteskes Bild; Professor Rosier saß entspannt auf dem Stuhl und lass offenbar einen Schüleraufsatz während neben ihr eine halbleere Tasse Tee in der Luft schwebte, vor ihr lag Gellert Grindelwald, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, in einem Krankenbett und schlief.  
„Albus. Ich hatte Sie nicht kommen hören.“ Sie erhob sich in einer eleganten Bewegung und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
„Ich habe Sie sprechen gehört.“  
„Ich rede manchmal wenn ich unsinnige Aufsätze korrigiere“, erklärte sie und setzte sich wieder.  
Albus trat langsam näher und versuchte das Bild zu verstehen, das sich ihm bot.  
„Warum ist –“  
Ein Ruck ging durch Gellert Grindelwald und die Fesseln rissen hörbar unangenehm an dem Bettstell während er die Augen öffnete und sich in dem Zimmer umsah. Rosier legte die Pergamentrolle zur Seite und legte ihre zierlichen Hände auf die Lehne des Stuhls.  
„Können Sie mir Ihren Namen sagen?“, fragte sie und Albus runzelte für einen kurzen Moment die Stirn.  
Grindelwald sah sie stumm an.  
„Welches Jahr haben wir?“  
Grindelwald antwortete wieder nicht, doch ein leichtes Beben ging durch den Raum; die Salben, Phiolen und Tränke wackelten in den Schränken und der Wind riss fester an den Fenstern.  
„1899.“ Grindelwald Stimme klang anders. Fern und metallisch, als würde irgendetwas an den Wörtern reißen. Albus sah wie Rosier vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dieser falschen Antwort weiterhin lächelte.  
„Welche Jahreszeit?“  
„Frühling“, hauchte Grindelwald nach langer Überlegung.  
„Wie alt sind Sie?“  
„22.“ Es war nur ein mattest Flüstern. Albus konnte sehen wie sehr der Junge sich versucht zu konzentrieren.  
Rosier lächelte Grindelwald liebevoll an und ließ nebenbei ihre Tasse mit einem Wink verschwinden..  
„Wo ist Gellert Grindelwald?“  
„Er schreit“, antwortete der Junge und grinste. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Albus und plötzlich klang seine Stimme wieder so wie Albus sie kannte.  
„... gehen... lassen...“  
„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Schlafen Sie.“ Rosier erhob sich.  
„Machen Sie mich los“, forderte Grindelwald und sofort ging ein spastisches Zucken durch seinen Arm. Als würde sein Körper sie warnen seiner Forderung nachzukommen.  
„Es tut mir leid aber das geht noch nicht. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus. Ich bin sicher in ein paar Stunden können Sie gehen.“  
„Bitte.“  
Das leise Wort bewegte etwas tief in Albus‘ Brust. Großes Mitgefühl und der Wunsch helfen zu wollen. Er sah Rosier aufmerksam an und sie drehte sich mit einer seufzenden Bewegung wieder ihren Schüler zu.  
„Wissen Sie wer ich bin?“  
Grindelwalds Augen verengten sich, doch seine Konzentration fiel wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Zum zweiten Mal huschte sein Blick zu Albus, dann schloss er müde die Augen und schien in den Schlaf zu driften.  
Vinda Rosier berührte Albus sanft am Arm und wies ihn an, ihr nach draußen zu folgen.  
„Lassen wir ihm ein wenig Ruhe.“  
„Fawkes.“  
Es war hauchdünn. Wie eine Schneeflocke, die lautlos vom Himmel glitt und deren Schönheit sofort schmilzt sobald sie die Haut eines Menschen berührte.  
Hauchdünn und tief.  
Albus drehte sich um, ebenso wie Vinda, doch Grindelwalds Augen blieben geschlossen.

  
Vor der Tür konnte Albus nicht mehr an sich halten. „Wie können Sie dem Jungen so etwas antun?“  
„Wie bitte?“ Ihm entging der scharfe Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht; sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn abschätzend an.  
„Das ist unmenschlich. Sie halten ihn wie ein Tier.“  
„Sie übertreiben Professor Dumbledore“, begann Sie und trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Offenbar meinen Sie, den Jungen besser zu kennen als wir-“  
„Er ist ein Seher“, unterbrach Albus, doch Rosier redete ungerührt weiter.  
„- doch wir wissen genau was wir tun. Er ist in diesem Zustand eine Gefahr. Für sich und für andere.“  
„So sieht er nicht aus. Eher bedauernswert.“ Albus wies mit der Hand auf die verschlossene Tür.  
„Sie haben ihn gehört. Sein ganzer Kopf ist durcheinander. Er braucht Zeit um alles zu ordnen und einen sicheren Rahmen dafür. Glauben Sie mir, Professor Dumbledore, es ist besser den Jungen ein paar Stunden zu fesseln.“  
„Sie berauben ihm seiner Freiheit.“  
„Vor zwei Jahren verkannte er nach einer Vision einen Schüler. Er griff ihn an und hätte ihn beinahe getötet. Und ob Sie es glauben oder nicht- das war nicht der schlimmste Zwischenfall.“  
„Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Das ist nicht richtig. Er ist ein 16 jähriger Junge.“  
„Sie messen ihn mit normalen Maßstäben, Professor. Das sollten Sie lassen. Vertrauen Sie mir. Sollte er je eine Vision in Ihrer Nähe haben, rufen Sie Hilfe und fixieren Sie ihn mit einem Zauber.“  
Albus schwieg.  
„Wir kennen Gellert Grindelwald schon bedeutend länger als Sie, vertrauen Sie uns.“ Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu, doch dieses Mal fiel es ihm schwer dieses Lächeln zu teilen. Als sie sich verabschiedet hatte, sah er auf seine Uhr. Noch 25 Minuten bis zu seiner nächsten Stunde.  
Noch genügend Zeit.

  
Grindelwald sah ausdruckslos an die Decke. Hin und wieder huschte sein Blick in die Ecke des Zimmers und Albus fragte sich unweigerlich was er dort sah. Schließlich wandte er den Kopf zu ihm; er blinzelte in schneller Abfolge und zog immer wieder die Augenbrauen zusammen. Albus blickte auf die Handgelenke des Jungen und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck legte sich auf Grindelwalds Gesicht und Albus war sich nicht sicher ob er versuchte die Frage zu verstehen oder über die Antwort nachdachte.  
„Haben Sie keinen Unterricht, Professor?“ flüsterte er schließlich und schluckte schwer.  
„Ich habe noch Zeit. Geht es Ihnen besser?“  
Aber Grindelwald antwortete nicht mehr, sondern sah erneut in die Ecke des Zimmers.  
„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Sie sind hier sicher“, versprach Albus und zu seiner Verwunderung ließ sein Schüler ein spöttisches Lachen hören.  
„Leere Worte. Ich habe sie schon mal gehört.“  
„Geht es Ihnen besser?”, wollte Albus erneut wissen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Bett.  
„Besser als vor ein paar Stunden als Professor Rosier hier war?“, fragte er. „Ja.” Offenbar hatte Grindelwald deutliche Probleme mit der Zeit.  
„Sie ging vor wenigen Minuten”, erklärte Albus deshalb.  
„Oh...” und nun musste der blonde Junge schief grinsen „Dann geht es mir wohl doch noch nicht so gut.” Wieder sah er in die Ecke.  
„Was ist dort?”  
Aber Grindelwald antwortete wieder nicht, stattdessen sah er nun zu Albus.  
„Haben Sie ein Haustier, Professor?”  
„Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme?”  
„Ich... ich...” Er versuchte sichtlich sich zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte ihm offenbar nicht gelingen. „Nicht so wichtig.”  
„Als wir vorhin rausgegangen sind haben Sie einen Namen genannt. Erinnern Sie sich?“  
„Nein.“  
„Es fällt Ihnen noch immer schwer Realität von Vision zu unterscheiden.“  
„Professor...“ Grindelwald drehte den Kopf und sah Albus offen an, „Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob sie wirklich hier sind.“  
„Ich bin hier.“  
„Dann bleiben Sie bei mir.“  
Am liebsten wäre Albus wirklich bei ihm geblieben. Er hatte schon viel über Seher gelesen aber bisher war er noch keinem begegnet. Er wusste aus der Fachliteratur das Seher, wenn sie besonders jung waren, große Schwierigkeiten mit den Visionen hatten, doch Grindelwald schien regelrecht von ihnen heimgesucht zu werden. Kein Wunder, dachte Albus, wenn seine Fähigkeiten im Duellieren der Maßstab für alles andere waren, konnte Albus nur zu leicht glauben, wie sehr der Junge unter dieser Gabe litt.   
„Professor...?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wie ist ihr Name? Ihr Vorname?“ Grindelwald hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, doch er wirkte mit jeder Minute deutlich ruhiger und schien wieder in dieser Welt Fuß zufassen.  
„Albus. Mein Name ist Albus.“


	3. Der Abstieg in die Hölle ist nicht leicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus kümmert sich um seinen arroganten Schüler; Gellert versagt und die nächste Vision lässt ihn sein wahres Gesicht zeigen

\- Albus -

Albus zuckte zusammen als Grindelwald plötzlich, aus dem scheinbar tiefen Schlaf, nach oben fuhr und sich erschrocken umsah. Es war mittlerweile kurz vor Mitternacht und Albus war schon mehrmals kurz weggedöst und so reagierte er fast zu spät als das Buch von seinem Schoß rutschte; nur im letzten Moment konnte er es festhalten.  
Gellert Grindelwald sah sich in dem Krankenzimmer um bis sein Blick schließlich an Albus hängenblieb.  
„Was tun Sie denn hier?“, wollte er verständnislos wissen und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Sie haben mich gebeten zu bleiben“, antwortete Albus und legte das Buch zur Seite. „Ich war nicht die ganze Zeit hier aber ich kam nach dem Abendessen zurück, gerade als ein ziemlich grober Heiler Sie von Ihren Fesseln befrei-„  
„Ich habe Sie um überhaupt nichts gebeten“, unterbrach ihn Grindelwald und rückte mit den Rücken an das Kopfende.  
„Doch. Sie wollten das ich hier bleibe.“  
„Warum sollte ich das wollen?“  
Albus bewunderte die passive Aggression, die der Junge so trotzig um sich warf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob sich.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sie scheinen nicht viele Freunde zu haben, es war zumindest keiner hier um Sie zu besuchen.“  
Jeder andere Schüler hätte sich dafür wahrscheinlich geschämt oder wäre traurig zurück ins Bett gesunken, doch Grindelwald sah weiterhin misstrauisch zu Albus.  
„Ich wollte in Ihren Unterricht kommen“, sagte er nach einer Weile, „War ich da?“  
„Nein, waren Sie nicht.“ Albus runzelte die Stirn „Sie können sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern?“  
Grindelwald schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich langsam an die Bettkante. Er rieb seine wunden Handgelenke und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ich kann den Heiler rufen, vielleicht-„“  
„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht, Professor.“ Seine nackten Füße berührten vorsichtig den kalten Steinborn und er stand wankend auf, doch schon im nächsten Moment kramte er die Socken und Stiefel hervor.  
„Ich schätze mal, es hat Konsequenzen dass ich nicht in Ihrem Unterricht war...“  
„Ich denke in Anbetracht der Tatsache...“ Albus lies den Satz in der Luft hängen und beobachtete Grindelwald weiter. Der Junge griff nach seiner Weste, zog sie jedoch nicht über und lief langsam zur Tür. Offenbar war das Gespräch für ihn beendet und er wollte so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und Albus bringen.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Visionen sehr schlimm für Sie sind.“  
Grindelwald drehte sich lustlos um und sah ihn hochmütig an.  
„Sind Sie ein Seher?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann interessiert mich Ihre Vorstellungskraft nicht, Professor.“  
Er drehte sich zum gehen um, doch Albus ließ die Tür mit einem Wink ins Schloss fallen.  
„Was soll das?“, fauchte Grindelwald sofort und wollte einen Schritt auf Albus zugehen, doch der stand plötzlich so dicht hinter ihm, dass er sich nicht mehr zu trauen schien.  
„Macht diese harte Fassade Ihr Leben leichter, Mister Grindelwald? Waren Sie schon immer so oder mussten Sie sich dieses Verhalten antrainieren?“  
Der blonde Junge sah ihn stumm an und grinste schließlich kühl.  
„Was ist?“  
„Ich versuche Sie mir als Jungen in meinem Alter vorzustellen, Professor“  
„Und Ihre Schlussfolgerung?“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns gemocht hätten.“  
Beide schwiegen einen Moment, als Albus schließlich kurzerhand einen Kurswechsel beschloss.  
„Wollen Sie immer noch Einzelunterricht bei mir?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Grindelwald sofort und um ein vielfaches freundlicher.  
Albus sah zu Uhr.  
Mitternacht.  
„Gut, seien Sie halb vier vor meinem Klassenzimmer. Und seien Sie pünktlich.“  
Der blonde Schüler nickte, öffnete schließlich die Tür, „Seien Sie pünktlich!“

  
Grindelwald war nicht pünktlich. Albus musste schmunzeln als er durch den Korridor lief; er hätte sich auch genauer ausdrücken können aber ein Teil von ihm hatte geglaubt das der hochmütige junge Mann wusste was Albus meinte – aber sein Kopf war wohl noch zu benebelt gewesen. Leise öffnete Albus die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal und trat vorsichtig ein. Auch hier zeigte sich der deutliche Unterschied zu Hogwarts. Er dachte an seinen Schlafsaal, den er sich mit Elphias Dodge und weiteren Jungen geteilt hatte; in warmen Farben, fröhlich und liebevoll eingerichtet und mit schrecklich hässlichen Bettvorhängen. Der Schlafsaal der Jungen in Durmstrang war riesig, kahl und kalt. Lediglich die Betten, plus eine kleine schmucklose Kommode hatten die Schüler zur Verfügung. Keine Privatsphäre- auch weil sich die Jungen aller Jahrgänge den Schlafsaal teilten.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Albus schließlich vor dem schlafenden Jungen stand; er überlegte für einen Moment seinen Plan zu ändern aber dann dachte er an die Arroganz mit der dieser Junge ihm stets begegnete und noch mehr musste er daran denken wie er ihn angefleht hatte nicht zu gehen.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihn nur sanft am Arm, doch Grindelwald war sofort wach.  
„Was soll das?“, fauchte er erschrocken und Albus sah deutlich dass er ihn aus den tiefen des Schlafes gerissen hatte.  
„Halb fünf morgens. Stehen Sie auf, Mister Grindelwald. Zeit für Ihren Unterricht.“  
Grindelwald blinzelte wie ein Mondkalb, so dass Albus beinahe lachen musste.  
„Stehen Sie auf, aber leise! Nicht das Sie Ihre Mitschüler wecken.“  
„Nicht das ich meine Mitschüler wecke? Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?“ Der blonde Junge setzte sich auf und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Wollen Sie meinen Unterricht oder nicht?“, flüsterte Albus, grinste und ging langsam zurück zur Tür.

  
\- Gellert -

Gellert konnte diesen Mann mit jeder Minute weniger leiden. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Er hatte doch miterlebt wie anstrengend der letzte Tag für ihn gewesen war und nun besaß er tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit ihn mitten in der Nacht zu wecken?  
„Nehmen Sie Ihren Mantel mit“, warf Dumbledore ihm noch zu als er durch die Tür ging.  
„Warum?“  
„Es ist kalt draußen.“  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff Gellert nach einem Pullover und seinem Mantel, ehe er Dumbledore durch die Reihen von schlafenden Schülern nachlief. Schweigend gingen Sie nebeneinander her, als Gellert in Richtung des Klassenzimmers abbiegen wollte, doch der Professor lief munter weiter.  
„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte Gellert mit einen Gähnen und beeilte sich nun um Schritt halten zu können.  
„Wie ich schon sagte: Raus.“  
„Und was wollen wir da?“  
„Ich unterrichte Sie.“  
„Geht’s genauer?“  
„Werden Sie schon sehen.“

Die kalte Herbstluft schlug ihnen eisig und mit ganzer Kraft entgegen; auch wenn Gellert diese Jahreszeit mittlerweile mehr als gewöhnt war, biss der Wind noch immer in sein Gesicht und kroch schnell unter seine Kleidung.  
„Ich wollte Ihnen den Zugang zur Bibliothek wieder ermöglichen aber nun da ich weiß das Sie ein Seher sind und in Anbetracht der Lektüre, die ich bei Ihnen gesehen habe, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher ob das eine gute Idee ist”, sagte Dumbledore plötzlich als sie durch den dichten Nadelwald liefen, der um das Institut lag.  
„Und warum soll das keine gute Idee sein?“  
„Was wollen Sie? Mehr Visionen haben?“  
Gellert blieb sofort stehen und sah den fremden Mann, den er mehr und mehr als Eindringling empfand, scharf an. Offenbar war Dumbledore noch weniger klug als er bisher geglaubt hatte.  
„Mehr Visionen?“, fragte Gellert verständnislos und spürte wie heißer Zorn langsam wieder durch seinen Körper sickerte.  
„Die Lektüre, die sie gelesen haben, beschäftigt sich mit sehr dunkler Magie. Mit der Kontrolle über die eigenen Gedanken. Mit Manipulation und-“  
„Nein, ich will diese Visionen zerstören“, unterbrach Gellert ihn und ging langsam weiter.  
„Warum?”  
„Das würde Sie nicht verstehen.” Gellert atmete hörbar aus und sah wie sein warmer Atem in der kühlen Luft zu tanzen begann.  
„Deswegen schwänzen Sie den Unterricht? Sie wollen lernen wie Sie diese Visionen loswerden?“  
„Ja.“  
„Meines Wissens nach, gibt es dagegen keinen Zauber und keinen Trank.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Gellert nickte und vergrub seine Hände tief in den Manteltaschen. „Aber es gibt Dinge, die sie unterdrücken können.“  
„Das ist zu gefährlich“, widersprach Dumbledore und machte Gellert damit noch wütender. Er konnte fühlen wie der Zorn bereits in seinen Fingerspitzen knisterte und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal ob Dumbledore vielleicht einfach zu naiv war. Er hatte offenbar keine Ahnung wie gefährlich es mit Gellert allein hier draußen werden konnte.  
„Bei allem Respekt, Professor, Sie wissen nicht wovon Sie da sprechen. Also lassen Sie es doch einfach. Ich darf sowieso nicht mehr in die Abteilung. Es ist also nicht mehr Ihr Problem.“  
„Ich kann Ihnen helfen“. Dumbledore warf einen Blick zu ihm und Gellert erkannte nichts als guten Willen in den blauen Augen. Es machte ihn noch wütender.  
„Wie sollten Sie mir helfen können?“ Seine Stimme wurde schärfer und lauter.  
„Ich könnte Ihren Geist-“  
„NEIN!“ Gellert wusste nicht woher der Zauberstab in seiner Hand gekommen war und eigentlich spielte es auch gar keine Rolle. Er zielte auf den Professor und trat einen Schritt näher. „Wenn Sie es jemals wagen sollten, wenn Sie auch nur daran denken-“  
„Stecken Sie Ihren Zauberstab weg, Mister Grindelwald. Es hat keinen Sinn, Sie werden wieder geschlagen.“  
„Sie haben mich nicht geschlagen. Sie haben mit einem miesen Trick gewonnen.“  
Dumbledore sah ihn aufmerksam an und lächelte schließlich.  
„Womit wir bei Ihrem Einzelunterricht wären.“ Er zog die Schultern an und nickte zu Gellert. „Wenn Sie es nicht wünschen, werden wir nicht mehr über Ihre Visionen sprechen.“  
Gellert gab ein leises Knurren von sich und steckte den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Mantel. Er atmete tief durch und sah sich um.  
„Was machen wir hier?“  
Dumbledore lächelte immer noch und ging ein paar Meter weiter, auf den Abgrund zu.  
„Sie sehen den Fluss da unten?“, wollte er fröhlich wissen.  
Gellert runzelte die Stirn und trat neben ihn. Der Mond verschwand langsam vom Himmel aber er spendete noch genügend kühles Licht um die Landschaft gut zu erkennen.  
„Etwa eine halbe Meiler weiter unten ragen kleine Felsen aus dem Flussbett. Ich denke man kann sich gut an ihnen festhalten, hinaufsteigen und den Hang wieder nach oben klettern.“ Dumbledore wies mit seiner Hand auf eine dunkle Masse weiter unten im Fluss. „Dann läuft man an der anderen Seite vorsichtig entlang und kommt schließlich über den Baumstamm wieder auf diese Seite.“  
Gellert folgte der Bewegung und presste die Lippen vor Kälte aufeinander.  
„Und warum sagen Sie mir das, Professor?“  
„Damit Sie wissen was zu tun ist, sollten Sie von dem Baumstamm fallen.“  
Gellert blinzelte. Er sah zum Baumstamm, der die beiden Seiten miteinander verband und schließlich zu Dumbledore.  
„Soll das ein Witz sein?“   
„Wissen Sie warum Sie gegen mich verloren haben, Mr. Grindelwald? Es lag nicht etwa an mangelndem Talent oder zu wenig Kraft. Sie haben ganz einfach verloren, weil Sie sich von Ihrem Zorn haben leiten lassen. Sie sind ein außerordentlich begabter Zauberer aber Sie sind wirklich schrecklich unstet. Selbst jetzt kann ich spüren, wie Ihre Gefühle die Oberhand über ihre Gedanken gewinnen. Am liebsten würden Sie mich ins Wasser schupsen, nicht wahr?“  
„Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich nur zu gern tun würde“, fauchte Gellert und bestätigte damit Dumbledores Vermutung.  
„Konzentration. Balance. Ausdauer. Wenn Sie das alles beherrschen, machen wir weiter.“  
„Was? Wir zaubern nicht?“  
„Nein. Holen Sie Ihre Defizite auf, dann zaubern wir.“  
„Sie holen mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett, damit ich über einen Baumstamm laufe?“  
„Nein“, lachte Dumbledore und Gellert sah ihn beinahe fassungslos an. „Ich hole Sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett, damit sie mit verbundenen Augen über einen Baumstamm balancieren.“  
„Sie sind doch gestört!“ Gellert drehte sich um und ging. Er verfluchte sich und Dumbledore für die verschwendete Zeit, während er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und durch das dichte Unterholz stampfte.  
„Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Mister Grindelwald. Aber Sie werden mich niemals besiegen wenn Sie diese 3 Dinge nicht beherrschen, vielleicht ist Ihr Horizont auch zu beschränkt um Ihre Möglichkeiten voll zu erkennen.“  
Gellert blieb stehen und drehte sich ungläubig um. Es gab bisher wenige Menschen, die so mit ihm gesprochen haben und die meisten von ihnen taten es danach nie wieder. Sicher Dumbledore warf ihm gerade seine eigenen Worte um die Ohren und wollte ihn damit nur provozieren, doch Gellert erinnerte sich unweigerlich an das kurze euphorische Gefühl nach ihrem Duell, als er geglaubt hatte jemand ebenbürtiges gegenüber zustehen. Und an das Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein. Er lief zurück und zeigte auf den Baumstamm.  
„Wenn ich darüber laufe, ohne herunterzufallen, unterrichten Sie mich richtig? Mit Magie?“  
„Versprochen.“  
„Versprechen sind nichts wert, Professor. Sagen Sie einfach Ja oder Nein.“  
„Meine Versprechen sind etwas wert, Mister Grindelwald, und ich halte meine Versprechen immer.“  
Gellert sah aufmerksam in die blauen Augen; sie spiegelten das Mondlicht auf eine ganz spezielle Weise, so als würde es darin verbrennen und aus der Asche – und da war es.  
Eine Erinnerung, so flüchte dass Gellert sie nicht fassen konnte. Etwas Rotes. Und Goldenes.  
„Mister Grindelwald?“  
Er zuckte zusammen und spürte wie der Zorn abflaute.  
„Sie sprechen meinen Namen falsch aus”, erklärt er Dumbledore plötzlich und wusste dabei gar nicht warum er es tat.  
„Das tut mir leid, bitte verzeihen Sie mir. Sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen.”  
„Grindelwald”, sagte Gellert laut und deutlich.  
„Grindelwald.” Dumbledore rollte das R auf seiner Zunge und etwas passierte in Gellert als er seinen Namen auf diese Weise hörte aber er konnte nicht sagen ob es gut oder schlecht war.  
„Sprechen Sie meinen Namen aus wie Sie es bisher getan haben. Es klingt besonders.”  
„Ich persönlich finde den Namen auch besonders.”  
Gellert riss sich von den schrecklich blauen Augen los, weil er fürchtete das Dumbledore doch ein Stück zu tief in seine Seele blicken konnte und nickte langsam.  
„In Ordnung.“  
Er lief zu dem Baumstamm, schloss die Augen und breitete die Arme aus.

\- Albus -

Albus sprach den Namen in Gedanken immer wieder aus, während der Junge langsam zum Baumstamm lief. Etwas war anders an Gellert Grindelwald. Etwas das über seine außerordentliche Magie und die zweifarbigen Augen hinausging. Albus konnte es nicht fassen, egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Es hat immer Schüler gegeben die auf eine spezielle Art besonders waren, doch Grindelwald überragte sie alle. Er bewegte etwas tief in Albus und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sehr schnell ein sehr intensives Gespür für den Jungen entwickelt hatte. Sonst hätte er niemals jemanden so mit sich reden lassen und er hätte sich auch nicht auf diese Art von Unterricht eingelassen. Er bedauerte fast ein wenig dass der Junge ihm so sehr misstraute, denn Albus war sich sicher, dass er ihm auch bei seinen Visionen eine Hilfe sein konnte. Aber Grindelwald war viel zu distanziert; Albus spürte das der Junge ihn nicht mochte und wahrscheinlich wünschte er sich noch eher er würde verschwinden, als das er noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.  
Grindelwald war bei der Hälfte des Baumstamms angekommen als Albus den Apfel aus seiner Manteltasche holte. Er dachte daran wie arrogant der Junge auf einem Stück herumgekaut hatte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren und unweigerlich fragte er sich ob sein Schüler recht gehabt hatte... Denn Albus war sich nicht so sicher, ob er ihn als Jugendlicher wirklich nicht gemocht hätte.  
Egal.  
Albus warf den Apfel kurz in die Luft, fing ihn auf und schleuderte ihn zu Grindelwald.  
Der Junge hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, er verlor das Gleichgewicht schneller als er blinzeln konnte und fiel metertief in den Fluss.  
Albus trat einen Schritt näher an den Abgrund um zu sehen ob Grindelwald sich so schnell an ihr Gespräch erinnern würde um nach den Felsen zu greifen und tatsächlich zog sich der Junge wenige Sekunden später aus dem Wasser.  
Auch wenn er ein ganzen Stück weiter weg war und der Wind schrecklich heulte, hörte Albus ihn klar und deutlich brüllen.  
Er grinste leise als Grindelwald sich mühselig nach oben hangelte und auf der anderen Seite entlang lief. Der Junge rannte beinahe über den Baumstamm und für eine Sekunde glaubte Albus, er würde handgreiflich werden, doch dafür war Grindelwald offenbar zu schlau.  
„SIND SIE KOMPLETT IRRE?“, schrie er ihn an. Das eisige Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren und seine Kleidung war komplett verdreckt.  
„Hätten Sie sich konzentriert, hätten Sie gespürt dass etwas nicht stimmt.“  
„Sie haben mich runter geworfen!“  
„Das ist so nicht korrekt.“  
„Sie sind vollkommen geistesgestört.“  
„Wir können gerne gehen.“  
„Sie...“ Grindelwald rang mit den Worten – und mit sich. „Ich hasse Sie.“  
„Wirklich?“ fragte Albus und legte den Kopf schräg. Er konnte keinen Hass erkennen. Missgunst und Ablehnung, ja, aber Hass war nicht in Grindelwalds Gesicht zu finden. „Wollen Sie es nochmal versuchen? Oder geben Sie schon auf?“

Nicht ein einziges Mal. Egal wie sehr Grindelwald sich anstrengte, er blieb einfach nicht auf dem Baumstamm und mit jedem Mal brauchte er länger um wieder zu Albus zurückzukehren. Nach dem 9. Versuch hielt Albus ihn schließlich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das reicht für den Moment. Die Sonne geht langsam auf und ich kann nicht verantworten das Sie zu spät zum Frühstück kommen.“  
„Ach. Aber Sie können verantworten das ich eine Lungenentzündung bekomme oder mir etwas breche?“  
Albus konnte unter all dem Schmutz in dem jungen Gesicht erkennen das Grindelwald lächelte. Zum ersten Mal.  
„Wir machen morgen weiter. Kommen Sie, wir müssen zurück.“ Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und zeigte damit auf seinen Schüler doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht. Ich finde, es können ruhig alle sehen, was Sie mit mir gemacht haben.“ Er putzte notdürftig den Dreck von seinen Sachen, bis er merkte dass es keinen Zweck hatte.  
„Sie werden sich wirklich erkälten“, warf Albus ein und steckte den Stab zurück, doch Grindelwald zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Das kümmert mich nicht.“  
„Mich aber.“ Albus streifte seinen Mantel von den Schultern und zog ihn über Grindelwalds durchgefrorenen Körper. Er spürte, dass der Junge für einen Moment erstarrte.  
„Ich brauche Ihre-“  
„- meine Hilfe nicht. Ich weiß, Mister Grindelwald, und nun kommen Sie, sonst verpassen Sie meinen Unterricht.“  
„Was? Ich gehe zurück in mein Bett und schlafe.“  
„Nein. Sie vergessen wohl unsere Abmachung. Sie werden nicht eine Minute meines Schulunterrichts verpassen.“  
Albus sah wie Grindelwald die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und scharf nachdachte.  
„Und was sagt Ihnen Ihr brillanter Verstand nun wieder?“  
„Das Sie ein Gefallen daran finden mich zu quälen, Professor.“  
„Ganz und gar nicht.“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ und plötzlich lächelte Grindelwald aufrichtig. Nicht nur für einen flüchtigen Moment, sondern ehrlich und freundlich, „Sie scheinen das hier schon sehr zu genießen.“

\- Gellert -

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht noch nie. Vielleicht auch nur in seinen besonderen Träumen. Gellert schrieb vorbildlich die Notizen ab und fand tatsächlich langsam gefallen an dem Unterricht bei Dumbledore. Er unterrichtete anders als die übrigen Lehrer und tatsächlich gab es das ein oder andere zu dem Thema das Gellert bisher noch nicht wusste. Er glaubte tatsächlich langsam, dass er von ihm mehr lernen konnte als bloßes duellieren. Irgendwas hatte Dumbledore an sich; Gellert empfand sich zwar immer noch als mächtiger aber er glaubte inzwischen das der ehemalige Hogwarts Professor nicht ganz so weit von ihm entfernt war; doch etwas in ihm schrie ihm auch regelrecht entgegen seine Vorsicht nicht sofort fahren zu lassen. Es gab definitiv mehr Unterschiede als Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen. Vielleicht, so glaubte Gellert, könnte er von Dumbledore einfach nehmen was er brauchte und dann wieder in seinen alten Gewohnheiten verschwinden bis er die Schule abgeschlossen hatte.  
Gellert hing viel zu sehr an seinen Gedanken fest, als das er merken konnte wie einer seiner Mitschüler plötzlich aufstand um eins der Fenster einen spaltbreit zu öffnen. Der Wind pfiff an Gellerts Nacken vorbei und wehte den Geruch direkt in seine Nase.  
Als sie das Institut wieder betreten hatte, hatte Gellert den Mantel ausgezogen und ihn wortlos an Dumbledore zurückgereicht, doch etwas von dem Duft war offenbar an seiner Kleidung hängen geblieben. Und nun traf es ihn wie ein Sprengfluch.  
Die Vision riss ihn regelrecht aus der Realität und begrub ihn unter ihrem Wahnsinn. Er merkte weder, wie er anfing zu schreien, noch wie er zu Boden ging.  
Der Strudel aus Bildern, Geräuschen, Stimmen und Tönen erstickte ihn und er wusste, dass er nun sterben würde. Der Schmerz raste von seinem Kopf durch seinen Körper und verschlang jedes winzige Stück seines Selbst bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb.  
Und plötzlich war es vorbei.  
Er lag rücklings auf dem Boden und blickte in die erschrockenen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler.  
„Mister Grindelwald.“  
Dumbledore.  
Die nächste Vision rollte wie eine allesvernichtende Welle durch seinen Verstand und endlich spürte er wie sein Körper den Kampf aufgab. Seine Lunge brannte als er aufhörte zu atmen und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.  
„Seinen Lippen werden blau.“  
Irgendjemand kreischte hysterisch.  
„Grindelwald.“  
Fremde Hände rissen an seinem Oberkörper. Viel zu viele und viel zu grob, während der Druck in seinem Kopf ins unermessliche stieg.  
„Er atmet nicht mehr.“  
„Gellert.“  
Es war nur ein Hauch. Vielleicht weniger und im nächsten Augenblick wurde es von immenser Furcht zerfetzt.  
Er würde sterben. Hier und jetzt. Niemand würde ihn retten können. Die Panik kroch in den hintersten Winkel seines Herzens und nistete sich grinsend ein, während er die Luft einsog.  
„Gellert!“  
„Crucio.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ein paar kurze Fakten zu dieser Story:  
> Albus ist 32. Gellert 16 – wer damit irgendwann ein Problem bekommt, soll es bitte nicht lesen.  
> Vinda Rosier ist 26. Aberforth gibt’s auch (aber später). Ariana gab es. Wir sind im Jahr 1912.


End file.
